Wat als alles anders was
by TwiDutch
Summary: Wat als alles anders was? Wat als Katniss nooit de arena was ingegaan omdat iemand anders vrijwillig meedeed? Wat als dat Bella was?
1. Hoofdstuk 1: Inleiding

"Haha, pak me dan!" riep ik tegen Edward terwijl ik ervandoor ging. Al snel hoorde ik dat hij me aan het inhalen was. Ik wist dat ik dit nooit ging winnen. Het was namelijk al jaren geleden dat ik in een vampiers was verandert en de kracht van een nieuweling was al jaren weg. Maar ik had nooit tegen Edward gezegd dat ik eerlijk zou spelen.

Wetend dat hij toch al wist waar ik was, tilde ik mijn schild op en dacht aan afgelopen nacht. "Valsspeler" hoorde ik Edward mompelen. Lachend rende ik weer verder.

Het was het jaar 2180. Het was 174 jaar gelden dat ik beviel van mijn dochter Renesmee en in een vampier werd verandert.

En in die 174 jaar was er veel gebeurt. De wereld bestaat niet meer zoals wij hem kenden. Er bestaan geen verschillende continenten meer. De mensheid heeft ze vernietigt. Het enige wat nog bestaat is Panem, een land op de plek waar ooit Noord-Amerika lag. Het bestaat uit 12 districten en het capitool dat al die districten bestuurt. Ooit, 74 jaar geleden, was er nog een 13e district. Maar toen de bevolking van District 13 in opstand kwam tegen het regime van het capitool, werd het met de grond gelijk gemaakt. Sindsdien zijn er de hogerspelen, een manier waarop het capitool de burgers van de districten laat zien wat voor macht ze hebben en dat daar niet mee te spotten valt.

In de hongerspelen gaan 24 kinderen, in de leeftijdscategorie van 12 tot 18, in een arena strijden totdat een van hen nog maar in leven is. Uit elk district worden een jongen en een meisje getrokken uit een kom met namen.

In die 74 jaar is het ons gelukt om uit de spelen te blijven. Maar nu willen we er iets tegen doen.

Samen met de vernietiging van District 13, werden ook alle kernwapens vernietigd. Dat was namelijk een van de grootste dreigingen voor ons. Die kernwapen konden ons namelijk ook doden.

Verder kostte het nog 74 jaar om de mensen te laten vergeten wat vampiers en weerwolven eigenlijk zijn. Hierdoor weten we zeker dat we zelf geen gevaar lopen. Dus dit jaar besloot ik de arena in te gaan...


	2. H2:De helderziende die het niet ziet

Natuurlijk had ik Edward niks verteld. Hij zou gek worden als op het moment dat hij erachter kwam. Maar ik moest dit doen. Nu ik wist hoe het voelt om een moeder te zijn, kan ik niet tegen de wetenschap dat die ouders zitten te rouwen om het verlies van hun kind terwijl ik er iets tegen kan doen. Dit is dan ook hetgene wat ik tegen Alice zei toen ze het zag.

"Bella, ben je gek geworden?! Hoe kom je in vredesnaam op het idee om mee te doen aan de hongerspelen?" riep Alice uit.

"Relax Alice, er zal geen enkel gevaar voor me zijn." zei ik rustig tegen haar

"O nee? Heb je de afgelopen jaren wel opgelet toen we zaten te kijken?" vroeg ze ongelovig

"Natuurlijk wel Alice. En wat is dan het grootste gevaar? Vuur? Alsof ik daarvan niet weg kan rennen!" en ik keek haar rustig aan.

"Maar Bella ben jij vergeten dat wij niet de enige vampiers in Panem zijn? Wat als je een van hen tegenkomt?" riep Alice uit.

"Kijk dan in de toekomst Alice! Zie je enig gevaar voor me?"

"Dat is dus het probleem! Ik kan het niet zien! Het blijft maar veranderen en soms zie ik zelfs helemaal niks." Zei ze gefrustreerd

"Alice, het komt goed. Ik moet dit nou eenmaal doen. Ik zou me niet voor kunnen stellen hoe het zou zijn om Renesmee te verliezen, dus je moet toch wel snappen dat ik er ook niet tegen kan als andere kinderen van andere ouders vermoord worden wegens een of ander machtspelletje van het Capitool?!" zei ik terwijl ik haar smekend aankeek. "Alsjeblieft Alice, zeg dit niet tegen Edward. Hij zou me nooit laten gaan."

Alice zuchtte. "Goed, ik snap het. En jij hebt waarschijnlijk het meeste kans tegen andere vampiers als ze een of andere gave hebben. Jij hebt evenveel vechtles gehad als wij dus je zou je moeten kunnen redden. Maar wees alsjeblieft voorzichtig! We zouden het niet overleven als jouw daar iets gebeurt." zei Alice

"Bedankt Alice." Zei ik terwijl ik haar omhelsde.


	3. Hoofdstuk 3: Nu kan je niet meer terug

Vandaag was het de dag van de boete: de dag dat alle tributen zouden worden getrokken. De dag dat ik de arena in zou gaan. Met pijn in het hart keek in naar Nessie terwijl we in de rij stonden om geïdentificeerd te worden. Elk jaar weer hadden we een neppen huid om onze wijsvinger met daaronder een dun laagje bloed, zodat ze er niet achter zouden komen dat we niet konden bloeden.

Effie Prul kwam het podium op lopen, met haar belachelijke roze haar en overdreven make-up. Van die mode van het Capitool snapte ik dus echt helemaal niks. Niet dat ik ooit veel van mode had gesnapt..

Toen we allemaal klaar stonden voor de boete, ging Effie voor de microfoon staan. Ze hield hetzelfde praatje als de afgelopen paar jaar.

Toen kwam het moment dat ze de tributen ging kiezen. Zoals altijd kwamen de meisjes al eerste. Terwijl ze haar hand in de kom met namen stak, tilde ik mijn schild op en zei en zei in gedachten tegen Edward : "Het spijt me, ik moet dit doen."

Edward keek mee een kort moment verbaasd aan voordat Effie de naam riep. "Primrose Everdeen." Een klein meisje, zo'n 12 jaar oude begin te huilen en te schreeuwen. Een ander meisje, een stuk ouder, zo rond de 16 begon te schreeuwen. Ik zag dat ze van plan was zelf vrijwillig mee te doen, waarschijnlijk om haar zusje te redden.

En op dat moment greep ik in. "Ik bied me aan als tribuut" zei ik met een heldere, trotse stem. Mijn familie keek me aan alsof ik gek was geworden. Edward keek alsof hij me persoonlijk hiervandaan wilde sleuren. Ik zag Alice moeilijk kijken. Waarschijnlijk was ze Edward aan het uitleggen waarom ik dit in vredesnaam had gedaan.

Net voordat ik het podium op liep, fluisterde ik nog "het spijt me" zo dat zij het alleen zouden horen.

Met trots en verbazing in haar stem hoorde ik Effie roepen: "De vrijwilliger van district 12!". Vaag hoorde ik nog dat ze om mijn naam vroeg "Bella Cullen" zei ik tegen haar.

"Een applaus voor Bella Cullen!" riep Effie.

Vervolgens was het de beurt aan de jongens. Op dat moment haalde ik mijn schild weer weg, en riep mentaal zo hard als ik kon "En je waagt het niet om jezelf ook vrijwillig aan te melden, Edward Cullen! Jij blijft gewoon hier en let op Renesmee." In het publiek zag ik Edward een klein knikje geven.

Ondertussen had Effie een naam gepakt uit de kom en riep luid "Peeta Mellark".

Een jongen met blond haar, zo rond de 16 jaar, kwam het podium op lopen. Ik keek hem meelijwekkend aan. Dit was de reden dat ik de hongerspelen in ging: om het leven van dit soort kinderen te redden.

"En dit zijn de tributen van de 74ste hongerspelen!" schreeuwde Effie.

En daarmee was de ceremonie afgelopen.


	4. Hoofdstuk 4: Ik moet dit doen

**Ik weet dat het een hele lange tijd geleden was dat ik ook maar iets had gepost, maar toch hoop ik dat jullie met veel plezier verder zullen lezen, en nu ik vakantie heb zal ik waarschijnlijk ook meer posten**.

* * *

Nadat de ceremonie was afgelopen werden we door een groep vredebewakers weggebracht naar een kamer in het Gerechtsgebouw. Peeta en ik kregen elk een andere kamer. Hier moesten we wachten totdat onze familie en vrienden ons kwamen opzoeken voordat we naar het capitool werden gebracht voor de spelen.

Na ongeveer 5 minuten hoor ik dat mijn familie eraan kwam. Het leek een eeuwigheid te duren voordat ze eindelijk binnenkwamen op menselijk tempo.

Zodra de deur dicht is barst Edward los "Wat denk je in vredesnaam dat je aan het doen bent?! Heb je dan helemaal niet aan ons gedacht?"  
Kalm keek ik hem aan. "Hoeveel heb je hem verteld?" vroeg ik aan Alice.  
"Alleen dat het jouw idee was en dat je er een goede rede voor had. Ik dacht dat je het beter zelf aan ze kon uitleggen." zei Alice  
"Oké" zei ik. Ik liep naar Edward toe en pakte zijn handen beet.  
"Natuurlijk heb ik aan jullie gedacht" vertelde ik rustig "Maar jullie moeten ook de reden weten waarom ik dit doe. Ik doe dit omdat ik er gewoon niet tegen kan dat er elk jaar 23 kinderen worden vermoord en 1 kind getraumatiseerd achterblijft. En waarom zou ik dan niet zelf meedoen. Het is niet alsof ik zelf heel veel gevaar loop."

Edward zuchtte. "Ik snap het, maar het betekend niet dat ik het prettig vind."  
"Dankje"zei ik tegen hem, terwijl ik mijn familie een voor een aankeek. Ik eindigde bij Renesmee.  
"Er zal me echt niks overkomen Nessie." zei ik, terwijl ik haar omhelsde.  
"Ik zal je missen" zei ze.  
"Ik zal jullie ook missen. Maar ik moet dit nou eenmaal doen." zei ik  
"Dat weet ik mam. Zorg goed voor jezelf, dan zorg ik er wel voor dat papa niks stoms doet." zei Renesmee met een glimlach.  
Ik keek Jacob aan. "Zorg goed voor haar. Ik zou mezelf nooit vergeven als haar iets overkwam."  
"Tuurlijk Bells. Zorg jij nou maar dat je jouw missie voltooid, dan zorg ik wel voor Nessie." zei hij, terwijl hij ondertussen naar zijn vrouw, en mijn dochter keek.

Hierna hoorden we een vredebewaker naar de kamer lopen die zei dat het bezoek over was.


	5. Hoofdstuk 5: Iemand moet het weten

**Oke, ik heb de hongerspelen weer opnieuw gelezen zodat ik zeker wist dat het meeste klopte. Ook heb ik het advies van een van de reviews opgevolgd en een langer hoofdstuk geschreven.**

* * *

Als mijn familie weg is worden Peeta en ik naar een auto geleidt die ons naar het station brengt. Daar staat de trein te wachten die ons naar het capitool brengt.

In de trein ontmoeten we Effie weer, die ons elk naar onze eigen kamer brengt. In mijn kamer bevind zich een kast vol met allerlei kleding, waarvan Alice waarschijnlijk uit haar dak zou gaan, een douche met tientallen knopjes in de badkamer en in het midden van de kamer een kingsize bed. Ik besluit om een douche te nemen en dan gelijk nieuwe kleren aan te trekken.

Nadat ik gedouchte heb trek ik een simpele spijkerbroek met een houthakkersblouse aan. Ook doe ik mijn armband met het teken van mijn familie aan als districtaandenken.

Als ik klaar ben loop naar de wagon waar het diner wordt gehouden. Natuurlijk zal ik niks eten, maar na al die jaren ben ik er best wel bedreven in geworden om het te laten lijken alsof ik wel eet. Peeta zit al vaan tafel en Effie komt er ook net aanlopen. "Waar is Haymitch?" vraagt ze. Haymitch is onze mentor, de enige tribuut uit district 12 die ooit de hongerspelen heeft gewonnen. Niet dat je erg veel aan hem hebt aangezien hij negentig procent van de tijd dronken is.

"De laatste keer dat ik hem zag zei hij dat hij even een dutje ging doen." zegt Peeta "Het is ook een vermoeiende dag geweest." zegt Effie.

Zodra het eten er staat begint Peeta zich vol te proppen. Hij lijkt niet uit de Laag te komen, maar blijkbaar hoort hij ook niet bij de gezinnen die geld genoeg hebben. Dit is niet heel verwonderlijk, gezien de Cullens een van de weinige gezinnen in district 12 is die als rijk beschouwd kan worden. Dit gebruik ik dan ook als reden als Effie vraag waarom ik zo weinig eet. Aangezien ik nog steeds niet heel goed ben in liegen, probeer ik zo dicht mogelijk bij de waarheid te blijven. "Ik heb nooit honger geleden," zeg ik tegen Effie, "we hebben genoeg geld, met Carlisle's baan als dokter in het ziekenhuis."

"En Carlisle is jouw vader?" vraagt Effie

"Mijn adoptieve vader. Mijn eigen ouders zijn een hele tijd geleden om het leven gekomen." vertel ik haar. Natuurlijk vertel ik er niet bij dat 'een hele tijd geleden' zo'n 130 jaar geleden betekend.

Na het dineraymitchhhfdv worden we naar een kamer gebracht met een grote tv erin om de compilatie van alle andere boetes te kijken. Het begint bij district 1, waarbij beide tributen zich vrijwillig aanbieden. Hetzelfde gebeurt bij district 2. Bij district 3 worden de tributen wel gewoon getrokken, en bij district 4 bied alleen het meisje zicht vrijwillig aan.

En dan komt district 7. Mijn ogen gaan wijdt open van schok als ik de mannelijke tribuut zie. Het is namelijk geen normale tribuut, maar een vampier. Zijn naam is Fred*. Met zijn bloedrode ogen is hij niet te missen. Als ik beter kijk, valt het me echter op dat zijn ogen niet felrood zijn, dus hij kan in ieder geval niet erg jong zijn.

Verder vallen de meeste tributen daarna niet erg op, behalve dan een jongen uit district 10, die me ergens wel een beetje aan Jacob doet denken met zijn getinte huid en lengte.

Bij het zien van het meisje uit district 11 zouden er tranen in mijn ogen springen als dat kon. Ze is waarschijnlijk maar net 12 jaar oud, en ziet eruit alsof ze het niet erg ver zou schoppen. Ze herinnert me er weer aan waarom ik dit eigenlijk doe. Zodat kinderen als zij niet nutteloos hoeven te sterven.

Nadat we de boetes hebben bekeken, gaan we naar bed. Aangezien ik geen zinheb om me weer om te kleden en er voor de rest toch niemand is, ga ik gewoon op bed liggen terwijl ik denk aan mijn familie en de aankomende weken. Hoe zou mijn familie gereageerd hebben op het feit dat ik niet de enige vampier ben in de hongerspelen? Edward zal zich waarschijnlijk voor zijn kop slaan dat hij me heeft laten gaan. Ik hoop dat hij zich aan zijn belofte houdt door in district 12 te blijven en mij niet achterna te komen. Ook denk ik aan Fred en vraag mezelf af of hij enige gave zou bezitten. Ik hoop maar dat hij er geen heeft of dat het een mentale gave is zodat mijn schild het wel tegenhoud. Verder bedenk ik me dat ik waarschijnlijk wel met Haymitch moet praten over het feit dat ik in de Arena geen eten of drinken nodig zal hebben. Het enige wat ik misschien nodig heb is een aansteker, mocht ik met die Fred moeten afrekenen. Natuurlijk zal Haymitch wel vragen hebben, maar het kan toch niet veel kwaad om het hem te vertellen, gezien iedereen zal denken dat hij dronken is als hij het verder verteld.

Als ik opsta kleed ik me eerst om, waarna ik naar de wagon loop waarin het ontbijt staat. Dit keer zit Haymitch wel aan tafel. Hij drinkt iets wat op het eerste gezicht op koffie lijkt, maar als ik dichterbij kom ruik ik de alcohol die er langzaam uit verdampt. Aangezien hij dronken van geen enkele nut is, pak ik zijn kopje en gooi de inhoud weg in de eerste de beste gootsteen die ik tegenkom.

"Gezien het feit dat jij onze mentor bent tijdens de spelen, en we niet zoveel tijd hebben lijkt het me beter als je vanaf nu van de drank afblijft." zeg ik tegen hem als ik terugloop.

"Ik zou maar aardig doen, schat, als je wilt dat ik ook maar iets voor je doe tijdens de spelen." zegt hij terug, terwijl hij opvallend nuchter klinkt.

"Alsof we veel aan je hebben als je dronken bent." schiet ik terug.

"Oké, misschien heb je een punt. Maar dat wilde je het vast niet over hebben schat." zegt hij.

"Noem me alsjeblieft geen schat. Ik heb een naam. En inderdaad kwam ik niet alleen om je nuchter te houden. Ik kwam eigenlijk om te praten over de spelen."

"Blijf leven, zorg ervoor dat mensen je leuk vinden zodat je sponsoren krijgt." zegt Haymitch

"Ik kwam niet voor tips. Ik kwam hier om wat over mezelf te vertellen dat misschien wel handig is om te weten voordat ik de spelen in ga."

"Tuurlijk, want het is zooo belangrijk dat ik alles over jouw perfecte leventje te weten krijg." reageert hij sarcastisch.

Snel luister ik of er nog andere mensen in de buurt zijn, wat niet het geval lijkt te zijn aangezien de meeste nog liggen te slapen. Dan pak ik Haymitch bij zijn schouders en duw het op vampiersnelheid tegen de muur. Terwijl hij mij geschrokken aanstaart sis ik tegen hem "Ja, misschien ben ik inderdaad wel belangrijk genoeg om naar me te luisteren."

Als ik hem neerzet Haymitch aan me: "Wat ben jij? Ben je een mutilant of zoiets?" Zachtjes moet ik lachen om zijn vraag. "Nee, ik ben geen mutilant. Maar ik ben ook geen mens. Vroeger noemde de mensen ons vampiers. We zijn onsterfelijke mensen. We zijn sneller, sterker en onze zintuigen zijn veel beter ontwikkeld dan die van een mens ooit zouden kunnen zijn. We eten geen menselijk voedsel en hoeven ook niet te slapen. Als we niet vermoord worden door een soortgenoot leven we voor eeuwig."

"Hoe oud ben jij dan?" ik moet lachen om zijn vraag, aangezien dat ook een van de eerste dingen was die ik aan Edward vroeg.

"Ik ben nu 174 jaar een vampier. Ik werd verandert door mijn echtgenoot nadat ik bijna stief na de geboorte van mijn dochter."

"Je hebt een dochter? En je bent getrouwd?"

"Ik ontmoette Edward toen ik 17 jaar oud was. Ik kwam op de school te zitten waar hij en zijn familie ook op zaten. Ik werd meteen verliefd op hem. Na een tijdje mij te hebben ontlopen redde hij mij van een busje wat me anders verpletterd zou hebben. Hierdoor wist ik dat hij niet helemaal menselijk was, en nadat ik de legendes van de indianenstam die in de buurt woonde had gehoord kwam ik erachter dat hij een vampier was."

"Waarom vertelde hij je niet gewoon dat hij een vampier was dan?" vraagt Haymitch.

"Omdat het verboden was door het soort koninklijk huis van de vampiers. Ik heb je namelijk nog niet verteld waar vampiers van leven. We eten geen normaal voedsel, maar normale vampiers leven van het bloed van mensen, waarbij de mens het nooit overleeft." ik zie Haymitch geschrokken een pas naar achteren doen. "Maak je maar geen zorgen, als ik dat van plan was geweest was je er nu al niet meer geweest. Mijn familie beschouwd zich als vegetariërs. Wij leven niet van het bloed van mensen maar van het bloed van dieren. We willen niet de monsters zijn zoals vampiers zolang bekend stonden. Het zou nu helemaal raar zijn, gezien mijn dochter half mens is."

"Als het verboden is om het te vertellen, waarom vertel je het mij nu dan?"

"Omdat ik niet de enige vampier ben in de spelen. De mannelijke tribuut uit district 7 is er namelijk ook een. En hij is niet vegetarisch. Ook vond ik dat je moest weten dat ik niks aan voedsel of water hebt, dus dat je het me ook niet hoeft te sturen. Ik zal veel meer hebben aan een aansteker."

"Waarom een aansteker?" vraagt hij

"Omdat de enige manier om een vampier te vermoorden is door hem uit elkaar te trekken en de stukken te verbranden."

Na dit te hebben gezegt hoorde ik Peeta uit zijn kamer komen om te komen ontbijten. Als ik een bord met eten pak kijkt Haymitch me verbaast aan.

"Wij zijn niet de enige in deze trein." zeg ik, waarop Peeta komt binnenlopen.

* * *

*** Fred was een vampier in het leger van Victoria die er voor de aanval vandoor ging. Voor alles wat ik van hem weet moet je "Het korte tweede leven van Bree Tanner" maar lezen**

**Aangezien er geen officiële afbeelding is van Fred, en de kaart van Panem ook nooit is afgemaakt, heb ik een link op mijn profiel gezet waar je op kan klikken voor afbeeldingen die bij dit verhaal horen. Ook zie je daar Bella's armband. **


End file.
